The Devil Wields Tonfas
by DrunkOnAdventure
Summary: Hibari discovers Tsuna has a crush on him,and decides to use it against him,as blackmail.So then,Tsuna becomes the prefect's slave,but will Hibari realize his true feelings before someone else steals his little servant away?


DOA: I work on two to three stories at a time so don't condemn for writing this while my other projects remain unfinished.

Disclaimer: Damn it, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter 1: Real Men have Journals

It was a brisk, relaxing spring afternoon all across the town of little Namimori, and a wave of serenity overtook people's lives and radiated their minds. For a typical household, one would have took such a wonderful day as an opportunity to sit back, relax, and watch the time fly by. But one did not do such a thing in the Sawada household, a moment as fine as this one only meant one thing for the owner of the residence.

Spring cleaning.

Which was unfortunate for the single teenage boy who had other plans of taking a rest from training by his sadistic tutor, who will remain unnamed for my safety. Yes, this boy was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, failing student of Namimori Middle and current holder of the Vongola Sky ring. At this very moment, our future mafia boss has bravely and unwillingly accepted a mission so impossible it remains uncompleted to this very day.

Cleaning out the upstairs attic.

I, for one, had no idea this house even had an attic, but that's not the point right now. A task as brutal as this could have critically damaged a normal human being, but not Tsuna, who endured far worse than simply cleaning out an attic. The brunette coughed violently as he was greeted by a cloud of dust upon his arrival. He waved a hand around in a pathetic attempt to rid the cloud. He coughed again. Eventually it settled and his view was no longer blurry, but it was still pitch black and hard to see. Tsuna flailed an arm in the air above his head feeling for some sort of chain or string. He felt a hair thin rope graze his wrist and quickly pulled it before he lost it again. The one light bulb on the ceiling managed to light up the entire room revealing mountains of boxes filled with what I think is useless crap. Tsuna groaned loudly at the sight. He had never been up here once in his entire life, and he could see why.

There was absolutely no space to physically step onto, Tsuna was still standing on the top of the stairs with no direction to move except down. All the boxes, all the exact same color too, were stacked upon each other so high it barely touched the ceiling and the unstableness of the pile kept you on constant alert. It felt like the entire thing would give out any second and bury you so deep no one would find you for weeks. Tsuna shivered at the thought and reminded himself to watch out for falling crap. He ran a finger through the top of one box, thoroughly cleaning a part of it. The finger came out a dark grey. Tsuna made a face in disgust and wiped his entire palm on the side of his pants. The teen sighed, it was going to be a long day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And it was a long wearily dragged himself to his room and collapsed on top of his bed face first. The last time Tsuna had gazed outside the window, the sky was a bright blue with the sun peeking out through some clouds. Now, it was a noticeably dark blue with clouds the exact same color. Tsuna groaned into his pillow. He had spent an entire day of rest and relaxation on some stupid attic. The only bright side was that he wouldn't have to clean it out ever again. Tsuna mustered out all his energy to turn his head on the side, for it was getting difficult to breathe. He then noticed something he never saw before, a dirty old book placed neatly on the counter of his desk. He pondered on whose it could be but realized that it was in fact his and mentally reminded himself of what an idiot he was. Tsuna had found it inside one of the old boxes, he shuddered at the thought of boxes, he really hoped that he would never have to face one again. Anyways, it turns out it was an old diary his mom had kept but never used, so she wanted Tsuna to have it. That diary was probably the only thing that was saved from being donated to the Salvation army, why they even accepted their broken down junk was a mystery. It's not like Tsuna would even write in a diary, those things are for girls, and it was bad enough that he was told he resembled so much like one. But all was forgotten when suddenly sleep overtook him and his eyelids gently closed.

Tsuna must have slept like a log, for he wasn't even woken up by the sound of his alarm, or by the noisy construction work outside his house. Even when Lambo and I-pin decided to come in and play in his room which involved a lot of yelling, screaming, crying, and explosions that woke up the entire block. Tsuna did not even stir a little. It seemed like nothing would separate the soundly sleeping child from his well deserved rest. Hey, is that Reborn over there with a giant hammer? Okay, forget what I said.

A loud crash was heard followed by a scream and another crash and sounds of Tsuna in severe pain. Tsuna sat on the carpet while rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Reborn! What did you do that for?" Silly Tsuna, he asks that even when he knows the answer.

The green hammer transformed back into Leon. "Dame-Tsuna, It's time to wake up."

"But it's Sunday!" He protested.

"That's no excuse."

Tsuna groaned and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Of course, what more could he expect from his home tutor? He was interrupted in his thoughts by a flying book landing dead on his face. A shout of pain was heard once more. While Tsuna tended to his other sore spot, Reborn proceeded in opening the cover of the book for his student. Tsuna noticed it was the book he had found in the attic. The antique diary, probably from the 1900s or something. His tutor just stood silently in patience until Tsuna finally took notice. "From now on, you'll be writing in this diary every single night." Reborn pointed to the book in front.

"Ehhh? Why?" Tsuna exclaimed as he lifted up the book in his hands.

"It'll be good for the Vongola boss to write down his experiences and thoughts down for the next generations. The First also took the liberty of starting one, but it was lost a while back. So, to make up for it, you'll start one."

"I don't want to write a diary!"

"Consider it a journal then. Real men write journals." How he said that with a straight face, I'll never know.

"But-" He was cut off by the sight of Leon transforming into a gun. Tsuna had no protests after that.

Later that night, Tsuna was lying on his stomach with the diary resting on his pillow. Reborn had stated if he didn't start it now, dire consequences would be held. That didn't sound very pleasant for the future mafia boss. So, he decided to begin right away. He also noticed Reborn wrote down 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's Diary' on the inside cover. The said owner of diary didn't particularly like the sound of that so, he scratched out 'diary' and put in the word 'journal' instead. Diaries may be for girls, but journals are for guys, right?

Weeks passed and writing in his dia- I mean, journal, became a daily thing in Tsuna's routine. The pages were filling up with scribbly writing and the small teen was relieved that he could finally write down his thoughts and secrets without anybody knowing and judging him. Which was totally unfeminine of him. The book basically contained his entire life and the dark secrets that go with it. Things like, his mafia training, tests, friends, and his crush on Kyoko. All typical teenage stuff, except the part about the mafia. But there was one deep secret about him, one that nobody knew, not even the all mighty Reborn. Even Tsuna was not aware of it until recently. And the only proof remained hidden inside his journal, in the last entry he wrote before going to bed. Of course, Tsuna was going to burn that page and flush it's ashes down the toilet the next day, for no one could know his secret. If it somehow managed to get out, it would mean the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi and the end of his pitiful life. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the reassurance not a single soul would know about 'that'.

Reborn smiled as he closed the beat up old cover. This was going to be fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The alarm bell went off ringing and went on for quite a while until a voice was heard from downstairs.

"Tsu-kun! Are you still sleeping? You're going to be late!"

His eyelids shot up at the sound of the word late. Late only meant one thing, Hibari. And Hibari meant another thing which he did not want to mention right now, but I assure you it's not good. The now wide awake boy was frantically undressing and dressing while still being tangled up in his bed sheets. He grabbed his school bag and like Ryohei would say, extremely bolted out the door with a rushed 'ittekimasu.' Without even grabbing a bite of breakfast.

Gokudera and Yamamoto should already be at school by now, and so will Hibari, waiting at the front gate to discipline any late students. When the school was in view, Tsuna stopped and rested his hands on his knees to take a breather. He slowly began making his way to the school, where Hibari would be, waiting for him, with a pair of deadly tonfas. Tsuna swallowed in a large gulp, took in his last breath, and continued to the building. He wasn't sure if this was simply coincidence or possibly pity from the almighty Buddha, whatever it was, Hibari was nowhere to be seen on the premises. Tsuna let out a relieving sigh along with several other late students. Come to think of it, Reborn didn't wake him up in his usual fashion today. In fact, Tsuna didn't remember even seeing the young arcobaleno anywhere today. The brunette thought of it to be unusually strange that both Hibari and Reborn seemed to have somehow disappeared. But then just brushed it off as pure luck and rushed off to class where he was scolded by the teacher for being tardy.

Hibari scowled on his walk to the disciplinary office, causing bystanders to move an extra five feet away. It was a Monday morning, which meant there would be a numerous amount of students late today due to the relaxing weekend they all had. But when the prefect arrived to school, he found a letter addressed to him saying to come to his office for an interesting surprise. It was from the baby, he expected it to be worth his time.

And it better well be, he was missing valuable disciplining time for this.

When Hibari arrived to his room, he swiftly slid the door open and scanned the entire surface. There was no one there, except for an old book that was now sitting on top his desk. The man picked it up and opened the front cover. The first thing he noticed were the the words 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's Journal' written in pen on the back of the cover. He could also faintly make out the word 'diary' scratched out in front of the word journal.

_So, this is the herbivore's diary. _Hibari thought despite the fact it said journal in bold letters.

He really did not care nor had the time to be reading through a simple student's petty little diary. But this Sawada Tsunayoshi, he caught his attention and peaked the head prefect's interest. The fragile young boy may act like a weak animal, but there were times when he could be strong and intimidating, and unlike a herbivore. As much as the tonfa wielder hated to admit, the boy was strong, stronger than himself. That excited him and irritated him at the same time. Hibari flipped through the pages mostly skimming because it was all about the same stuff. His training with the baby, which he knew about, his terrible grades in school, which he knew about, and his crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, which everyone knew about. Hibari seemed to notice there wasn't anything said about him in any of the pages. It irked him a bit.

Until he got to the last entry.

The date was marked as yesterday and Hibari caught a glimpse of his name in between the clutter of words. He read the entire thing from top to bottom without skipping a single word.

He stood in silence.

Then he reread the whole paragraph.

And then he stood in silence again.

If you looked closely at the prefect, you could faintly see the edge of his lips twitch up into a smile. And no, it wasn't a smile of joy or relief. It was the smile you would see right before the murderer made his final strike upon his victim.

Hibari closed the book and set it back down on his desk without even glancing back at it.

Well, this _was_ more interesting than biting weak herbivores to death.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please report to the Disciplinary Office immediately."

The pair of wooden chopsticks formerly placed within his grip were now on the floor gradually rolling away from their owner. Looks of pity and curiosity were directed to Tsuna from all corners of the classroom. His mom had packed his favorite lunch, he actually got a passing grade on a test he was sure to fail, and Kyoko talked to him for more than three minutes. Today was going so well, why did this have to happen?

Gokudera abruptly rose from his chair. "That bastard! What does he want with the Tenth?" The foreigner clenched his fist in anger as a murderous aura surrounded him.

Yamamoto laughed at his friend's strange behavior. "What do you think Hibari wants to see you about, Tsuna?

Tsuna smiled nervously and attempted to calm down a furious Gokudera. "I'm sure it's nothing." He smiled softly. "Hibari-san's not a bad person, and he's still a friend of ours." Tsuna didn't know why he was lying to himself.

Tsuna gulped for the second time that day, both of the reasons being Hibari. He was currently standing in front of the disciplinary room where inside laid his future executioner waiting for his prisoner, that's Tsuna, to step in and meet his awaited fate.

He just hoped it was quick and painless.

His clammy and sweaty hand reached for the handle, once he was certain of a firm grip, he slid open the door careful not to make any noise. He slid it only an inch and peeked in the room with one eye. The instant his eye peered into the doorway, he was met with a pair of blue ones gazing at his behind a wooden desk. The eyes alone frightened the young Vongola and he slammed the door open in fright. His body flinched at the loud noise.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna jumped up in surprise.

"Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

The black haired man sitting idly behind his desk beckoned for the other to come closer.

Tsuna only moved a foot closer.

The prefect raised an eyebrow at the younger one, but decided that was close enough for him. Tsuna stood nervously in place, waiting for the prefect to finally do something.

Hibari, as if he suddenly remembered something, reached in and pulled his desk drawer. Tsuna watched his hand as it went underneath the tabletop to pull out a drawer. What the hell was he getting out? The Vongola was wracked with ideas of what Hibari could possibly be keeping inside his desk. Maybe he was getting his tonfas to bite the poor boy to death. But, he didn't do anything wrong today! What if Hibari had found out he was late and to make up for not being there to punish him earlier on, he was going to bite him to death twice as much! But then Tsuna figured a pair of tonfas wouldn't fit inside the man's desk. It could possibly be a new instrument or method of torture. But, Reborn already had the latest technology in that department, so nothing could possibly surprise the hitman's student. At one point, Tsuna considered a pair of handcuffs to be fished out by Hibari. Which led to some....interesting situations inside his head, and we won't get too far into that. But, what Hibari had pulled out was far worse than tonfas, torture machines, and fuzzy pink handcuffs.

It was a book.

And Tsuna found it strangely familiar with it's mahogany cover and rusted golden spine...

It was his journal.

Hibari was holding it up with a strange gleam in his eyes.

What was Hibari doing with his jour-

He read it.

Tsuna stared speechlessly at the one book that possibly ruined his life. It was almost as if the journal was mocking him. There was a cold silence in the air of the room which seemed to drag on endlessly. Tsuna couldn't stand it. He knew Hibari read it, but why wasn't the guy saying anything? He would've given anything, anything at all for Hibari to say something to break this agonizing silence.

"It seems you have some feelings for me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna immediately took back those words.

He placed the item back down with a small thump and arose from his leather prefect chair. Hibari strode towards the only other inhabitant of the room, and stopped. Directly in front of Tsuna. The small student of Namimori felt like he was going to die at that very moment, the man he supposedly had feelings for was staring him down with a gaze so intense it felt like his body would spontaneously catch on fire. And he wish it did, but it never happened. Tsuna nervously blushed and looked down at the nicely carpeted floor. It was weird, he was frightened by the dark haired prefect and yet oddly attracted to him at the same time. Then a thought crossed his mind, what if Hibari liked him too? He knew it was impossible but, what if? That's right, the present scene they were in looked like it was taken straight out from a modern day shoujo manga. The typical story of a cold hearted guy with a rough exterior, but sweet on the inside, who falls for the kind and innocent young girl. After a long journey, with a few bumps along the way, their love for each other blossoms and they run off into the sunset.

Hah. What a load shit.

Like Hibari was sweet or ran off into sunsets.

Tsuna was fully aware of this and closed his eyes shut bracing himself for the beating of a lifetime. Goodbye, sweet, pitiful life. Oh, how I have wasted you.

Hibari looked rather amused at the other's cowardice, but that's how he always looked before beating someone to a bloody pulp. He lifted his right arm up and Tsuna cringed in response. A single hand was all the skylark needed to crush the little one to oblivion.

But, that would be too boring, wouldn't it?

Tsuna felt something light and seemingly non lethal hit the front of his chest. He opened his eyes and caught the item before it dropped to his feet. It seems all those reflex training sessions with Reborn finally paid off. But when the wide eyed boy laid his eyes on what was given to him, he really wished he hadn't caught it. By the time Tsuna lifted his head to question the strange gift, the cloud guardian had already turned his back on him and was at his desk's side. Hibari turned around to face him.

"Kusakabe had to temporarily leave the country on account of private matters." Tsuna wondered what that had to do with him and the item placed on the palm of his hands.

The spiky haired boy gave him a confused look.

"I expect to see you at the disciplinary meeting tomorrow morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As the newly appointed Vice Chairman" He said while his eyes told another story of what would happen if he didn't come. Tsuna looked back down at his hands.

It was a Disciplinary Committee armband, a standard piece of uniform mandatory for all members.

"Ano...Hibari-san?" The said prefect replied with a 'hmm?'

"I...." Tsuna swallowed nervously. "I..don't really want to join the disciplinary committee.." He pleaded with the topic of his feelings for the other completely aside.

Hibari smirked. "Really? Then you don't mind the entire student body learning of your 'newfound feelings' for me?"

The petite boy looked a bit taken aback. "What are you talking abo-"

The taller one began to grow tiresome of this roundabout conversation and went straight to the point. "You are to listen to my every order and command and willingly comply, if you refuse, _this_ will be released out to the public's view." He held up the journal for emphasis.

Tsuna couldn't believe what was just said, perhaps his ears were broken or something. The president of the disciplinary committee was blackmailing Tsuna with his own feelings for the said prefect. It was completely insane. The brunette held up a single finger in protest. "Ano..but, wouldn't that also be a bad thing for you?" He bravely mentioned.

Hibari lifted up an eyebrow while leaning against his desk counter. "I am not the one who has feelings for another man, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna flinched as a streak of hurt flashed through his eyes, his body tensed up and held onto the armband tightly. But he quickly relaxed his tense self and drooped his shoulders down. "A-ah, I see. That's understandable.." He forced a smile and looked down at the floor once more. Heh, what a subtle way of saying 'I don't like you', such a typical Hibari response. Tsuna bowed his head deeply. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Hibari-san." He wasn't going to let anyone know about his crush on Hibari and Kyoko which were both written in his diary.

The prefect nodded slightly. "8:00 sharp, be a minute late and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna had already turned to leave but smiled at his future superior before exiting and closing the door behind him.

The skylark furrowed his eyebrows at Tsuna's cheerfulness. It wasn't the one Hibari always often saw, it was different, filled with despair. It didn't take a genius to figure out Hibari was the cause of the boy's sadness, and that pissed the prefect off. This herbivore actually thought he could fool the prefect into thinking the boy held no negative emotions inside. He clenched his teeth. For some odd reason, he didn't like seeing the other in such a pit of despair. He didn't like witnessing the expression on the brunette's face as he subtly turned him down. He didn't like having to see him force a smile even when the boy felt like crying. Hibari had seen this too many times and he didn't like it, and when the prefect found something he didn't like, he took matters into his own hands...

Tsuna slid down against the door of the office with the armband clutched securely against his chest. He sat there for a while recalling the previous conversation. Hibari had found about his feelings, rejected him, blackmailed him into becoming Vice Chairman of the disciplinary committee, and most importantly, rejected him. He didn't understand why he acting was like this, heartbroken and lifeless like a typical school girl. Of course, he expected the prefect to reject him hands down, but didn't realize it could be this agonizing. Tsuna buried his face into his knees, but did not cry, for it would be pitiful to cry over someone like Hibari-san. Instead, he took the armband home, got a safety pin from his mom's sewing kit, and attached the cloth to his school uniform. He stood tall and proudly for a few moments but then slumped back down. What the hell was he going to do now? Hibari knew all his secrets and could end his social life in a matter of seconds. He could ask Reborn for help, but that would end as a result of said home tutor kicking him and saying something along the lines of 'solve it yourself, dame-Tsuna.'

He groaned in frustration.

Who knew what Hibari would make him do next?

Since it's a devil with a pair of tonfas we're talking about, I'm guessing the possibilities are endless.

DOA: Feel free to recommend any suggestions on what Hibari will force Tsuna to do next, because I have no idea.


End file.
